The Guarodian's Brother
by Goldmon Allthier Breaker
Summary: in a burning building he find two badly damage mech and femme. One of them die's, and the other lead him to a sparkling. He took the sparkling before the building collapse.


**Sorry about the other story everything was chaos.**

**I hope this, is better.**

**this is still the same story as before.**

"Talk"

'_thought'_

**I don't own transformers but I own me OC's**

_**Normal P.O.V**_

It is raining… everything is grey and cold. Most buildings stand entire and some are broken. Down the road that leads out to a more normal and peaceful part of Iacon, a youngling Mech, ten years old, is walking along the road.

The young Mech has a well build body and has light yellow armor with dark yellow strips pattern on. His basic color is white. He has double armored well build flyers too.

His wings start from the lower part of his back, reaching to his feet. There are jet boosters inside them and under the feet. On his back there is wing-booster in different sizes; large, medium, small. Out from his head where his ears are, three metals plates protruding from as form a wing at each side of his head. A metal plate over his helmet as it's formed as a spiked crown, reaching down a little over his nose. In the middle of the helmet metal plate there is a light purple oval and two white cycles of each side of the purple oval.

He walks down the road holding his hand on his right arm. A month ago he injured his right arm. He had been fighting a group of Mechs.

He raises his head up in sky and he looks confused. Smoke rises on the horizon. The thick black smoke spreads out of sky, the young Mech wonders where the smoke is coming from but he has a sense of this being bad.

The young Mech removes his hand from his wounded arm and runs down the street directly towards the place where the smoke is coming from. When he is almost there he stops with his optics wide open.

Some Mechs has stormed a house unite and set fire to it and ran away from the house with some items and guns. They had weird marks on their shoulders.

Now when they are out of his reach he hurries to the house unite to see if there are any survivors of the attack.

The door is blown in and bend sideward pieces are scatted all over the floor in the hall. The young Mech walks carefully in trying not to make any noise. Some of the intruders are still there… he stiffs.

_**Highlight's P.O.V**_

I hear it once more but this time it was quieter. The sound comes from a room further down the hall.

So I walked in that direction of the noise and I found a broken frame in a room.

I hesitated to look, there could still be more of theirs guys in there. I took a deep breath.

I chirp my head from the hide to see who were there and the looks as though this was the living room. But everything is destroyed in the room, topple chairs, broken tables and the couch was destroyed. I look up to see the ceiling and the walls are almost collapse, only some piles ´_nobody is in here_´ I think.

Suddenly I hear a groan and a white and blue damage mech lies in the middle of the room. He has a lot of cuts after torture and he have a hole under his chest. I hurry over to the side of him and kneel down and put a hand on his shoulder. He tries to pull the hand away from him and tries to sit up but he fails when his body falls back down, his optics dim and he shakes after air.

"Sir, you most lay down" he says to him but he doesn't listen to him, the laying mech tries again to get up "No sir, you have to lay down, you are to injured to move" ´_why is he trying to move when it does more harm in then good?´_ He thinks the mech tries again but he barley gets up.

_**The femme P.O.V**_

In the other end of the living room a red and light grey femme stands leaning against the wall gasping. Her body is like the mech, bruised and with lots of cuts after tutor, but instead she has had a hole under her chest.

She hears the voice of Highlight and turns her head around to see where the sound it comes from and sees a little mech kneeling down beside her sparkmate. She can see that little mech is choked "Hallo there… li-ttle guy" hers voice cracks.

_**Highlight P.O.V**_

I get frightened by a voice that comes from somewhere behind me. I look around to see who is there. I spot the shape of a femme that leans against the wall. I turn towards the mech that lies on the floor but the flames begin to spread out from the other end of the room.

I close my optics ´_I could not just leave them here_´ I feel sad when a feel of a servo pets my cheek, I open my optics and meets dimed ones from the mech "This… iss… okay, ple-please don't… be sad" he says and continues to pet my cheek, trying to calm me down.

Out of the corner of my optic I see the femme slowly crawls towards us. The mech now removes his servo from my cheek and his servo lies on his stomach. I look down to the mech again, meeting his optic. I don't know why but I have a feeling that he searches for something in me. He smiles at me and slowly closes his optic and start to limb. I shut my optic to moan over the fallen mech.

The femme is already beside me when the mech dies. I believes that he was her sparkmate, she looks like she is in a lot of pain. The femme begins to cry, I look away to think what I can do to help her.

A monument later I look back at her and she is crying and shaken all over her body and have her arms around her shoulders.

I reach out a servo to her shoulders, toughing her. She flinches. I get a little worried; maybe I have done something wrong. She shakes her head and look up on the ceiling; I can see the steam of tears that falls from her cheeks. Suddenly I feel pain in my right upper arm and shut my optics tight together and drop my head down. It feels like something presses around on my upper arms so hard together, that it ripe my arms of. I bite the pain in me and look back with sad and painful optics, but with a sweet smile.

"Ssssh… let me help you… little one" she breathes painfully turning me around so I am in front of her and she takes my right arm.

She begins to disconnect some wires and nerve system. I hiss in pain and close my optics she disconnects the pain reactor and my arm begins to limb but I still feel like it's tighten. She removes some plate that block the view and gathers some wires together and pushes the plates in place again and connects the pain reactor back.

"It… sho-uld m-make… it" she pets my arm. The presser and the tightness are gone '_the pain is finally gone_' I smile, it hurts a little bit but not much.

"Thank you" she smiles and tries to stand "You shouldn't do that, you are badly hurt" I take her hand and try to put her down to prevent any more damage.

She shakes her head and takes her arm away "It… is alrea-dy tooo… late"

"Please… fellow me" she says as she goes out of the room.

Suddenly I smell something. I stand up and look around; the smoke I saw before I got into the house unit has now turned into fire is spreading to all sides.

"We have to get out of here" I call out for her and run out of the room to look for her.

_**The femme P.O.V**_

I walk out of the room and down the hall but my legs are so badly damage that they crack under me '_Primus let him be safe_' I pray with all my might.

I can see the fire have spread further inside the house. The ceiling begins to fall down.

In the other room I can hear the little mech calls after me "We have to get out of here" I close my optics and shake my head '_I can't do that. I have to bring him to safety _'

I can hear him running out of the room "Where are you!" he shouts after me. I try to stand up again but my legs won't work.

I look behind me and see him avoiding the pieces that are falling down on floor "Ma'am, we have to get out of here" I shake my head "C-can't… d-do that" "What do you mean?" he asks me. Half of the ceiling is falling down right next to us.

_**Highlight P.O.V**_

Half of the ceiling is falling down and I use my body to block some of the pieces that are falling over us "We can't stay here" I tell her but she shakes her head again and tries to point out the stairs.

I don't know what to do, I have got to get out of here and I must have the femme with me but the femme apparent have some more impotent things up the stairs, and I don't know what to do.

A pair of arms comes around my neck, I look back.

"Please" I see her optic they plague me full of pain and hope. I shake my head and take her thighs make her jump a little so she sits on my back.

I try to avoid most of the fire heading to the stairs. I look up the stairs, some of the wall is on fire it will fall over anytime.

My legs do not like the extra weight I carry and begin to shake. I close my eyes, take a breath open my eyes and begin climb. I am half the way up when some of the wall falls down behind me and some of it right next to me. The femme tightens her grip around me, I run up the stairs.

On top we have to make a decision, left or right.

The femme points down the hall to the right so that is the way I run "I-in tha-t door…" she says pointing on door to the left, the door is halfway broken, I fumble little '_it can't be good_' suddenly the femme uses her last energy reaching the door by herself to push it open and limbs into the quarter.

I walk slowly after her to look around. The walls is painted sky blue with white strides on it, table and chairs tossed around the quarter, a broken crib and destroyed toys everywhere. Wait toys everywhere? Broken crib? What an "A sparkling room…" I mumble under my breath.

I try to examine the room in details till I hear a little cry from behind me and turn around to see what it is.

I look what the femme is holding in her arm. The femme is looking down on a sleeping form of a sparkling; the little one is blue, red and light grey and have antennas on each side of its head. When she looks back at me, her eyes are dimmed and tears fall down her face, her legs collapse under her. The sparkling begins to cry loud and she tries to calm it.

When the sparkling finally calms down in seconds she hands me the sparkling, I look on the sleeping sparkling in my arms.

"Why are you giving-" I look back at her but she collapses on the ground.

"Are you alright ma'am" I fall down on my knees next to her. I feel the panic deep within me.

"N-no… p-please save h-him" she moans.

"But-" I try but she cuts me of.

"N-no b-buts" she pants barely alive.

"I d-do-don't m-make it… I w-will have y-you t-to take him" she puts a shaken hand on my shoulder.

"But, a sparkling" I look back and forth '_how in Cybertron can I take care of sparkling?_' I yell in my head.

"You can…" she whispers to me '_can she read my mind?_' I mate a face that makes her smile. She moves her hand from the shoulder to my cheek.

"Please… t-take care o-of him" I stare at her dumbfound "H-his name is O-Orion, Orion P-Pax" she removes her hand from my cheek.

"Orion" stares down on the sleeping sparkling.

I hear a soft bang like something… or someone! The femme lies on the ground not moving at all.

Suddenly the place begins to fall apart and fire blazes everywhere '_I have to get out of here_' yell in my thoughts.

The ceiling falls down on my head but in the last seconds I avoid it with a jump and land on the floor but break under me. But I activate my boosters on my back and under my feet, try to see an exit.

The place falls apart but I can't avoid the falling pieces forever, suddenly I see a way out of here, an open window. I hold the sparkling close to my chassis and fly so fast that the flames come out of the window with me.

When I am in a safe distance I stop in midair, turning around to see the house unite go up in fire. The fire reflects in my eyes like trance but I shake my head when someone moves my arms a little bit. I look down he stirs but falls back to sleep ones more.

I take a deep breath, turn around and fly back toward my home.

'_I hope I can do this_'

To Concerns

**That was chapter 1 hope you like it.**


End file.
